


Who are the Elemental Hearts?

by Ultima228



Series: The Elemental Hearts Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima228/pseuds/Ultima228
Summary: A short new work, giving the readers some information on just who the Elemental Hearts are. The Prologue told you all how they came to be, but who are they?
Series: The Elemental Hearts Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024603





	Who are the Elemental Hearts?

Now that you've heard how this world came to be, I'm sure you have a few questions. But let's start with the most pressing of them all shall we? Just who are these elemental dragons made with the dying breath of a Creator? Allow me to explain.

These nine elemental dragons aren't your average elemental dragons. No, these dragons represent a physical manifestation of the worlds elements themselves. To try to "kill" one would be as if to trying to kill the ocean, or the winds, or the very ground you are standing on. Being so fundamentally tied to their world these dragons are immortal beings. However they are not infallible beings.

The original ones, the ones who were born from the blood, were eventually tricked and betrayed by their kin, being sealed away in an ancient shrine by powerful magics that were maintained by one clan of dragons. This clan of dragons would maintain the seal by sacrificing what they saw as "undesirable kin" in "trials" that basically saw them throwing hatchings into the shrine and feeding them to the element. This would eventually come to bite them in the tail when two individual younglings survived such an encounter and took on the names for the first time in so long. Rising up and becoming The Elemental Hearts once more.

Eventually all nine of the siblings would cause strife and ire to the mortal races, (humans and elves and such) and were eventually confronted by a sect of Monks who had stumbled upon a sealing magic to keep them away in the form of enchanted blades.

**The First, Raikoushin**

Raikoushin, meaning "lightning heart", was the first to rise from The Ultima's blood and take form. The eldest of the nine elemental dragons his power is devastating containing much of the energy and activity of the great being. This comes to form in the manifestation of his element, lightning. Brutal and unmatched power with point point precision and unmatched accuracy. Raikoushin took it upon himself to be the eldest, to try and raise his siblings. Though the challenges were many over the millennia they did eventually come to terms with one and other. Raikoushin has always been a leader at heart and has great difficulty with those who buck his authority. In his younger days he would even try and repress the rebellion with force trying to get everyone to follow such a strict order of how things should be. He is blunt and direct but not without kindness in his methods. It took him quite some time to learn how to be a good leader, to be less raw force and more directed energy. Many of his challenges and struggles he documented himself in a story known as "Raikoushin's Tale".

He was the last of his siblings to be sealed away by the first sect of Monks, locked within a prison of an enchanted sword. However the original sect of Monks hadn't planned on the Elemental Hearts being so overwhelming in power that the seal would wane when tested against a short few centuries of anger and power being thrown at the walls of the blade. Once Raikoushin was freed, he set about freeing all of his siblings, though not all of them needed his help and indeed some even resented him for feeling he had to help them.

Raikoushin would eventually find a mate in Lothnorixius. A blue dragonness who's element was similar, yet different from Raikoushin. While she had electrical capabilities, her power lied far more in the aspect of sound rather than energy. Thus many deemed her "The Great Thunder Dragon". Together they had several children, some of whom, eventually went on to love others and sire a bloodline to continue Raikoushin's "legacy". This would eventually come to form in "the last son" Ivellious, who's story is for another day.

**The Second, Ankokoushin**

Ankokoushin, meaning "Darkness heart", was the second to rise, mere seconds after Raikoushin. He has always held a grudge against his "elder" brother for this reason. The second of the nine bears the overwhelming power of darkness that manifests in the form of gravity. Unyielding power with a force that cannot be stopped, once his assault begins it doesn't stop until he wishes it to. Gravity has no mercy and neither does Ankokoushin. Ankokoushin would take a very long time indeed to finally grow to accept his family. He would stand with his brother eventually in facing off against Omega, who sought to manipulate and control Ankokoushin into doing his own bidding. For this and many other events he named himself "The King of Darkness" and would seek to instill as much fear as possible in the "lesser" races of the world. However he had a hidden soft side which very few ever got to see from him. His younger brother Kumorishin was one such individual, as well as his eventual partner and rival to Ivellious, Ignirezic Arkensek.

Due to Ankokoushin's power he was only just barely contained by the sect of monks before they moved onto his brother. Twisting and manipulating the prison of steel that was his sword until its form could contain the great black dragon no longer and shattered. Breaking the seal through sheer force rather than magical intuition. Ankokoushin used this style of magic to create a dark mirror to his brothers Four Runes, a magic he called "The Four Fangs"

Ankokoushin would also find a mate by the name of Blight, a powerful and dread black dragon in her own right. However their legacy did not last, as Blight saw the children barely more than a decade as weak and feeble and sought to pit them against each other to make sure only the strongest of them survived. However, only one did survive, by fleeing into the depths of Omega's own prison, "The Void" while the rest were slain by their own infighting or daring to challenge their "mother". Ankokoushin eventually trapped her in stone and left her abandoned on some high up place in direct sunlight, something she always hated.

**The Third, Kodoushin**

Kodoushin, meaning "Earth heart", was the third to rise. She was a few moments after her brothers and was the first female of the nine, thus earning the title of "eldest sister" from her siblings. Her element comes to form from natures own energies, the plants and very earth on which they walked. Much like her brothers she too would favor unrelenting power, for what force would hope to move the immovable mountain? She did not truly care for the petty issues of mortals and lesser races, but was far more focused on her own and her own future. During a troubled time when the dragon clans were at war with one and other a massive black dragon, towering over even her own brothers caught her eye. She had decided then and there she would best him and make him hers. This sheer determination is what eventually lead to the end of the Dragon Wars and the crowning of the Dragon King who took upon the title of Dragukon and the name Bahamut, as well as his mate, the Dragon Queen of Nature, Kodoushin.

Many centuries later Kodoushin would allow the monks to seal her away but only if they had managed to successfully seal away her other siblings, and she was to be placed high up in her mountain shrine near by her mate and his growing forge. One thing that Kodoushin admired about her mate was that he would not dismiss the mortal races as "lesser beings" and frequently studied their craftsmenship even desiring to build his own forge to make weapons to create a legacy to outshine any other. And while they did indeed have a son, he took after his father greatly in that he would spend most of his time amongst the mortal races studying whatever was his latest obsession. So when the Monks came to her and told her of the plight of the mortal races she did reluctantly agree that perhaps it was time that she and her siblings were sealed away. They could not die, for you cannot kill gravity, or the very ground on which you walk. And so when the monks returned, having met her conditions she allowed herself to be sealed away. It was only after her brothers had broken free of their seals that she unsealed herself.

Kodoushin's eventual partner would be a dwarf who defied all the laws of magic and nature, he would take the name "Kiyo Ikazuchi" and he would find himself on Kodoushin's mountain after attempting to mine a strange glowing mineral that transformed his 3'9" dwarven self to a 6'9" "giant" of a man with a similar frame. This young man would grow to be a dear friend of Kodoushin and standing by her through all their trials and tribulations, never once blaming her for being outcast by his kith and kin.

**The Fourth, Kazeshin**

Kazeshin, meaning "Wind Heart", was the fourth to rise. He was a short moment after his elder sister and thus is the third eldest of the brothers. His element came from the very winds that blew all through the world on that fateful day. The essence of air itself, the breath of life and the last breath of death. Unlike his siblings who would go for unyielded and raw power, Kazeshin favored flexibility and freedom more than anything. He believes in freedom for all beings and thus was the most difficult to entrap and seal away in a blade. And when Raikoushin came to him with the offer to help free young Kazeshin, there was no hesitation only agreement. It was because of this that the already immense respect he had for his eldest brother formed into steadfast loyalty. However, unlike his brothers, Kazeshin held no grudge against the monks who sealed him. Merely seeing them as doing their duty for the lesser races, and he was willing to let it go and move on.

It was during his time of roaming freely "wherever the wind may take me" that he found himself in the territory of a rival dragon clan. This dragon clan often mingled with a village of elves and thus were well acquainted with the favored weapon of the elves, the bow. As Kazeshin flew over their rolling river, he was struck out of the sky by an arrow. Not to a wing or anything vital, but right in the rear. It was as he fell from the sky he saw the dragoness who shot him out of the sky and he was love struck in an instant. As for the dragoness who shot him? Well after seeing his smug grin even after shooting him out of the sky and how he very purposely fell towards her and crashed into her in the river, well she wasn't a huge fan at first. But in the months that he took to "recover" enough to leave again they formed a fast and deep loving bond. To the point where, as she saw him leaving flying off into the sunset, well she couldn't help herself. She took up her bow once more, took aim, and landed a shot right in the exact same spot. Her first words to him again as he unexpectedly crashed back into the river "Well, I guess you'll just have to stay a while longer now won't you?"

Centuries would pass, and Kazeshin would end up sealed away again, by a single monk going by the name of "Sovliss Liadon" but at least this Sovliss had the decency to build him a shrine in a cavern where the wind flowed freely all around him. So it wasn't all that bad. It would be there in that ancient city that he would meet his future partner: Yzak Kresis. A man who only knew his name as "Number 28" at the time who worked for an old foe, Death himself, as a Reaper. Kazeshin would eventually convince Yzak that he was more than just a number, that being stripped of a name and purpose was all but a different kind of prison. Eventually leading Yzak to take up Kazeshin's blade and break free of Death's control, freeing them both. Kazeshin would get to see what had become of the larger would in the time he was laying dormant in the city and perhaps his Partner could finally have the freedom to go as he pleased.

**The Fifth, Mizushin**

Mizushin, meaning "Water Heart", was the fifth to rise. The second sister mere moments after her elder brother and thus the middle child and second eldest of the sisters. Her element came from the wild and raging seas and oceans that rolled and roiled all over the world on that fateful day. The very essence of the ocean, of water and of all the peace and tranquility and raging fury that it represents. Mizushin always believed in freedom, never truly committing herself or picking a side along her brothers. However she was always bubbly and full of energy, and those who could figure out how to use that quickly found a fast friend. She was upset at the Monks when they betrayed her trust and found it extremely hard to grow to trust other people again. Many would try to pick up her sword and take up a grand adventure but Mizushin was always wary. Whenever they would ask her for a name in their dreams she would tell them "No" not wanting to trust and have it betrayed again, only to be betrayed anyway when they eventually lost the blade either through theft, or death.   
  
Eventually Mizushin ended up in the hands of a pirate crew and bore witness to all the horrific things they did under the flag of "helping honest people" only to turn around and hold those people captive, ransom or worse as slaves and destroying everything. Over time the anger that seethed away at her grew to its boiling point and she unleashed her full might, shattering the seal and the blade and releasing her full form upon the pirates. All the humans on board were guilty of crimes in her eyes in some form or another and as she sunk the vessel beneath the waves her fury was so overwhelming that the rocky outcropping the pirates called their home was sunk beneath the waves as well. This was the first time Mizushin had ever felt such deep anger and angish over mortal races. Having freed herself she made it her goal to see that the ocean was more than capable of fighting back against the horrors that the land dwelling mortal races inflicted upon it. Though this would bring her to near clashes with her elder sister on many an occasion Mizushin was able to create her own ideal utopia beneath the waves, until the day that Master Sovliss Liadon came calling. At the edge of the land of a ruined city that she had swamped for one of her many projects without much thought did she meet the monk. Young, strong and blunt. Though his words were harsh he made a bargain with Mizushin, and over 6 days and 5 nights Sovliss built a shrine dedicated to the ferocious dragon of the ocean, with a blade forged from all the parts of the sea and using a piece of long dead coral for the guard, Mizushin agreed to be sealed in such a weapon after seeing the mans devotion. She would still be near the ocean and things would be okay.

A great deal of time would pass, Sovliss and her had become partners though only briefly before she once more said "No". For though he was a great friend, he had a wife who was to bear his child soon, and she could not intrude on such a sacred affair. Eventually the oceans would eat away at the ground beneath her shrine and it along with her would fall deep into the depths, where she was content to be away from everyone forever, that is, until a young man was dumped into her depths right near where her shrine had sunk. This young man, who had been raised in a lie, and then cruelly and unjustly punished and tormented was being dumped into the depths having "outlived the sport". And, for the first time, Mizushin found herself unable to not reach out to the broken soul of a man. To reach out to the fellow being who had lived and been betrayed by everything they had known, only because they did what they felt was right. This young man, Raouruke by name, would eventually become her partner and deepest and truest friend she had ever had. And their adventure, both in quest to seek revenge for those who wronged them, and to see the wider world together, had only just begun.

  
**The Sixth, Kumorishin**  
  
Kumorishin, meaning "Shadow Heart", was the sixth to rise. The first of the second pair of twins, he rose from a pool of deep shadows cast from above by his twin a few moments before his twin would emerge. His element was a reflection a mirror to that which was coming still, a look into the depths would see countless thoughts and near peerless knowledge. The very essence of shadows, from when you close your eyes, to the strange feeling you get as you walk alone on an empty moonlit night. Kumorishin always is watching. Observing, gathering information and if it proves useful to him you may just get a glimpse of that face hidden in the shadows. If its not, well, then you will never even know he was there to begin with. Kumorishin prizes knowledge above all other things, thus he was furious with the sect of Monks who came and locked him away in a sword, only to them destroy his library because "it was full of dark and evil magic". It was dark magic, but there is no such thing as "evil" magic. Magic is only as evil as the one using it, even the smallest spell can be used for evil if applied in such a fashion. It was because of this, that the second time he was sealed, by a singular monk he even went so far as to agree to the sealing. "So long as you do not destroy my library again, I shall not resist you. In fact, I shall even go so far as to aid you in hiding my siblings with a veil of shadows around the eyes of the mortal races." And so did that elf, Sovliss Liadon, agree to Kumorishin's terms. And thus Kumorishin was sealed, not in some hideous random blade, but a jeweled dagger with a ruby as red as his eyes in the hilt.   
  
In due time however, Kumorishin grew bored. Mortals were fun playthings, and always a good source of new information. So he lifted his veil on himself and was quickly "found" by treasure hunters, who were quite quickly turned into assassins and the like because that was the best way to utilize his skill set. However, none of them could ever really hear his voice. It was a bit disheartening. None of these mortals had the ability to hear what he was saying, until one young man, who looked as though he already lived within the shadows attacked his then host and could even hear Kumorishin telling him to grab the dagger. Kage Naiya, a young man with shadows carved deep on his heart. He was the perfect partner. The guild master, a former reaper by the name of Yzak, was his rather annoying elder brother's partner. Now however, Kumoirshin had his own partner. His own tool, at least, thats how it was at first. It took quite a long time but eventually Kumorishin relented. Kage was no tool, he was an equal partner in how he managed to use Kumorshin's blessings and powers.   
  
A great deal of time would pass and Kumorishin and Kage would have many clashes with their own brothers, Ranpushin and Arashi. However, when everything needed to be set aside and the world was threatened by a darkness that would swallow even the shadows they would set aside their differences to join forces and fight together. No few foes would survive such a fate, to see Light and Shadow put aside their differences and work together was a truly terrifying sight to behold indeed. In due time, Kumorishin would find another shadow dragon in the guise of a human, this dragon took the name "Fionne" as a human and while Kage had no interest in her, Kumorishin fell quite deeply in love with her and eventually took her as his mate. And though for a short while Kage and Kumorishin's adventure was on hold, it did eventually resume. After all there was that one enemy they could not forgive. The one foe who stole the power of the shadows and manipulated it to their own end. And for that, Kumorishin could not forgive. The shadows belonged to him and his chosen partner alone, and any other being who sought to use them for their power would face the pair of them in battle.

**Author's Note:**

> "Raikoushin's Tale" was a 20 someodd chapter series I started writing towards the end of Highschool, I believe during the midterms of my English 12 class. Not 100% sure. The original manuscripts were school paper thats been long since lost I fear. But, the series did eventually make its way to Devinatart and will in fact, make its way here in due time. That is a promise


End file.
